Altered State of Reality
by Alistair46
Summary: As the title suggests this is an AU in this Usagi is the adopted daughter of Setsuna and her husband an original character
1. Default Chapter

Altered State of Reality  
Chapter 1  
The Start  
"Venus, look out, behind you" the blonde headed girl obeys and barely misses a shot of energy aimed directly at her back.  
"Thanks Mars I owe ya one, Mercury ya got it's weak spot yet?"  
"Not yet just a few more minutes" replied the blue-trussed genius of the group of four young warriors.  
The battle raged on for a few minutes more, but to the combatants it seemed like hours, dodging blow after blow, attack after attack, throwing there own attacks, and failing to destroy the monster, (which looks like a cross between a crocodile and a rather large looking purple lobster) and miserably losing the fight, until the one called Mercury finds what she is looking for "I've got it, the weak point on the creature is under it's lower jaw, were the throat and the head meet"  
"Well its about time Mercury!"  
"Sorry about that Jupiter!"  
"O.K already, can we just destroy this THING and get out of here"  
"Mars is right," exclaimed Venus "Lets dust this thing and go home, I've got a hair appointment in a few hours"  
"Venus!" warned the black-haired sailor Mars.  
"Alright already sheesh"  
"O.K, if we combine our attacks that should destroy this whatever," exclaimed the wise shenshi of ice sailor Mercury "everyone ready? On three, one, two, three now."  
"Mars, burning mandala"  
"Jupiter, supreme thunder"  
"Venus, crescent beam"  
"Mercury, shabon spray"  
One explosion of power and four tired girls later, the monster was a pile of dust blowing in the wind.   
"Good can we go home now?"  
"Yes Venus" every body replied.  
The other side of town  
  
"Uranus, Neptune"  
"Pluto." They both address the elder senshi and guardian of time sitting in her chair in the drawing room of their shared mansion.  
"Neptune, Uranus, and what have the two of you seen, hmm?"  
"Not much just the inner senshi making complete Asses of themselves."  
"Haruka, do not curse please!"  
"Sorry Michi."   
"Are the two of you quite done?"  
"Of course. What Uranus was trying to say, was that, the inners were undisciplined and untrained."  
"That's an understatement!"  
"Uranus."  
"Sorry"  
"Thank you Neptune. Did they have the crystal with them?"  
"Nope, at least I didn't see them using it."  
"Thank you Uranus." Pluto sighs heavily and leans back in her chair. After a moments pause she speaks up. "It seems then, that we must search harder for the Silver Crystal then. Agreed?"  
"Yes."  
"Of course."  
"Good then we shall start immediately then."  
"Um Sets"  
"Yes."  
"Something I've been wondering, couldn't the Princess just call for the crystal? I mean she knows that she is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and all," questioned Haruka aka Sailor Uranus  
"If the crystal was in one piece, yes, but as we all know it currently exists in seven. Which means we keep looking."  
"I agree with Setsuna, Haruka we continue to follow the inner Senshi and when or if they find all seven, then we bring the Princess to them so she can complete the crystal."  
"Michiru is correct, is there anything else that requires our attention?"  
"I've got something!"  
"David, how long have you been standing there?" Ask Setsuna as she regards the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago and now calls her husband.  
"For most of your conversation." He move from the doorway were he has been standing to the chair were Setsuna is sitting and embraces his wife and partner.  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?"  
"Haruka watch it!" warns David as he continues to kiss Setsuna. After a few moments they part but remain embraced, she clears her throat.  
"And what did you wish to add?"  
"Just that you three" he responds "need to slow downs a bit."  
"And what would you suggest my love?"  
"Well since Usagi has tomorrow off from school, maybe a day of shopping, relaxing and maybe a picnic. I mean for all intents and purposes you, my loving wife are her mother and she misses you!"  
"You are right" she sighs as she leans closer to her husband "I have been to busy and neglected her. Do the two of you agree that we should, "slow down a bit" as David puts it?"  
"Works for me, except the shopping part."  
"I agree, we do need a day of leisure, I say we go for it. What about you Setsuna?"  
"Agreed tomorrow shall be a day of rest for all of us, and you're right I do need to spend more time with my daughter. Is that O.K. with you Usagi, and why are you not in bed?"  
"I came down for some water and heard you talking."  
"That is o.k. Come over here please." she obeys and cuddles into her mothers lap "And what do you think about the suggestion of a day together with everyone here?"  
"I like it, it's good idea, and I've missed you a lot."  
"Then it is agreed we take tomorrow off. Now I know a certain young princess who needs to go back to bed!"  
"To late she's already asleep."  
"Yes I see that. Can someone take her please?"  
"I got her."  
"Thank you Haruka."  
"Not a problem!"  
"Now I think it would be a good idea if we all got some sleep!"  
"Hey, I aint sleepy!" he responds with a sly grin which could only have one possible meaning.  
"David, is that all you think about?"  
"Umm pretty much yeah, but only with you!"  
"Good answer, but it's still wrong, because I am tired, now good night everybody."  
"Damn!"  
"Goodnight Setsuna." replies Michiru as she tries in vain not to laugh at David's misfortune.  
"Yeah, goodnight Michiru I'm going to grab a snack and be up in few moments." he kisses her and heads toward the kitchen. 


	2. DisclaimerHelp

Disclaimer

I do not own Sailor moon. I wish I did though because that would mean that I would never have to worry about bills.

And to anyone who has read my attempt at writing fan fiction if you have any ideas to make this a better story they will be greatly appreciated especially the title not to happy with at the moment.

Also not a fan of Mamoru my apologies to anyone who is the one thing I do have planned at the moment for this story is he will be the villain once again my apologies to anyone who is a fan of Mamoru that is just how the main idea of the story will be played out it may or it may not change who knows ideas are like the wind always changing so who knows.

Anyway like I said I will appreciate any input to make this a better story for all to enjoy.

Thanks 

Alistair46 


End file.
